Turn Your Back On My Dream
by black-emperor
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together, but Draco gets upset and hurts Hermione in the worst ways..


Author notes: I do not own Harry Potter and none of the other characters in the series for that matter. I also do not own "The Dream" by Thursday (gods of music ( )  
  
Description: Draco is disappointed in himself, and takes unbelievable action. He takes his aggression out on Hermione, the one thing that truly cares for him.(A/N: Draco and Hermione are together in the beginning of the story so don't get confused.)  
  
Draco is in his common room by himself. Most of the other Slytherins were out, causing mayhem and teasing other kids in Hogwarts. He remembered when he use to torture every one, any one he could. Everyone use to bow down to him, he was Draco Malfoy That was before he actually got to know that one person, he had teased her beyond end and made her life a living hell until of now. He use to call her obscene names, muggle-born witch, frizz head, and worst of all mudblood. But then he saw a spark in her, something intrigued him and he wanted to know more about her. And when he did, he was even more infatuated with her, and he could tell she was too. He showed something to her that he never showed to any one else in the entire school, anyone in his life - emotion. Love, hate, kindness, care ness, and many others. He trusted her with it all, not to let anyone know. Her name is Hermione Granger.  
  
Ever since he had been 'hanging around' her, his entire group fellow Slytherins seemed to disown him. He was waiting for his father to find out about this, and to come in and beat him senseless. But it hasn't happened yet at least.  
  
Draco sighed and looked around the room seeing that no one was there and let a small tear roll down his cheek. He felt so alone, he guessed he did miss his friends, making fun of everyone and being the old Draco Malfoy. But no, he changed when he was with her.Draco made a low grumble and said out loud to no one, "Well no one changes me.."  
  
As I sit by myself,  
I've come from so, so far away.  
  
Hermione was waiting out of Snape's class for Draco. Harry and Ron told her to not get so wrapped up with him, that he is going to hurt her. But they didn't know how he felt, how he really was like she did.  
  
Hermione saw Draco step out of Snape's classroom and waited for him to come to their regular meeting spot. But he turned the other way, away from her and walked right into the arms of Pansy. Hermione felt something snap inside of her, she felt her eyes getting heavy and watery. 'No Hermione, you will not cry. Not for him, not for her, not for anyone.' She though to herself and walked the same direction as he did with Pansy.  
  
She was beginning to catch up with Draco and Pansy, her heart started to beat faster and faster and her breaths got shorter. As she passed them down the hallway she took a quick side-glance to even see if Draco was truly happy or if Pansy forced him. What she saw made her head drop, he was smiling brightly. Maybe he used her so he could get his feelings out, and know that no one would accuse him for being soft. She heard Pansy say, "There goes Hermione, alone." She started giggling with her friends. Hermione looked back to see Draco laughing with her. Hermione's eyes began to water and get heavy again; this time she couldn't stop it. They spilled over like rivers, one after another never ending. She ran away from them, so far away.  
  
In such little time, I have gave,  
My soul, my mind, I've tried so hard to find.  
  
Draco's heart broke as he saw Hermione's tears, because of him. But he had to do this, he can't let some girl change him, it was absurd. He knew what he did would make Hermione act like this, and he did it on purpose, to get her away from him. He knew he'd hurt her sooner or later anyways. Draco sighed and felt Pansy tug him forward as they seemed to follow Hermione to torment her.  
  
Draco pulled his arm away from Pansy's, "I have to go get ready for dinner, I will see you there." With that said Draco was up the stairs to the boys Slytherin tower before Pansy could even tell him goodbye.  
  
Hermione was trying to get away as fast as she could but it seemed as though they were just trailing behind her laughing and chattering about. Hermione turned away to see Draco dash up the stairs and leave a confused but happy Pansy behind giggling with her friends. Hermione made her way to her own tower; slowly and when reaching Ron and Harry were in the common room waiting for her. Suddenly she just started to cry, and fell to the floor both Harry and Ron were at her side in a flash comforting her. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and asked her what had happened, and if it had to do with Draco. When he asked that question she began to cry even harder and moved closer to Harry looking for comfort in his hug, or something to ease her pain. When Hermione finally calmed down Ron asked, "So tell us what happened?" and Hermione began the story that broke her heart to re-tell.  
  
Harry and Ron were furious, they didn't know Draco could be that low and hurt her. They both knew that Draco cared for her, the way he looked across the lunch tables and glanced at her every so often and how they were always together. But they couldn't dwell on the thought so long; they had to go for dinner. At first Hermione said "She wasn't hungry and that she didn't feel well", they both knew that she only said that because she didn't want to see how Draco acted at dinner but they weren't going to let her starve herself so they practically dragged her kicking and screaming down to dinner.  
  
Is this what I must do, to get by?  
And I ask myself why?  
  
As they entered everything was the same, passing the Ravenclaw table some waved to Harry and Ron, passing the Hufflepuff table some said hello to them and by the time they passed the Hufflepuff table they could hear the comments coming from the Slytherin table. Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder as if telling her that he wouldn't let them get away with any remarks made towards her.  
  
As they walked passed the table you could feel the stares that fell upon Hermione. It made her feel uncomfortable, like she was some prize piece that was being shown off to everyone. She took a side-glance to see Draco his reactions and saw that he was staring at her also, almost intently like he was looking for some sort of emotion in her. But she admitted to herself that she did not feel any at that moment, she almost felt numb to the world around her. She opened her heart to Draco, to have it crushed in a matter of swift moments.  
  
Suddenly a random Slytherin yelled, "Look, there goes Draco's last catch of the week!" all Slytherins laughed hysterically. Harry on the other hand did not find it funny at all; he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kept walking. Draco lifted his eyes to see Harry put his arms protectively around Hermione, he felt something in him break. He wanted to go to Harry and rip her out of his arms and place in his. But he couldn't not after what he had done to her.  
  
Finally reaching their table, it seemed like eternity to get there. Hermione finally felt better, all of the Gryffindors were sending death glares in Draco's direction, or just at the Slytherin table in general. Harry and Ron finished dinner before Hermione had and they asked if she wanted them to stay she considered it but said no, she had to go study after eating anyways. She finished up eating soon after Ron and Harry had left, she got up and walked towards the doors and left, as she walked out she heard giggling. She knew that laugh, it was Pansy, her and Draco were snogging in the corner of the entrance. Hermione suddenly felt all alone, ignoring the pain inside of her she began to walk numbly towards the library to study.  
  
Why don't you write, why don't you call me,  
I'll wait here.  
I'll find my way, or will you help me out this year?  
  
Once Hermione was gone, Draco detached himself from Pansy and excusing himself saying he had to go study and get some stuff from Snape. He was gone before Pansy could even say anything. He walked into the library, scanning for Hermione and saw her walk down the last aisle in the back, 'I wonder what she is doing way back there..' he wondered to himself. He practically ran to that aisle, but before going down it he heard a small whimper and took a peek to find Hermione with her legs up and her arms wrapped around them. She was crying, right in front of him. 'No wonder she came way back here.she didn't want anyone to see her like this.' He thought to himself again.  
  
Draco turned the corner of the aisle expecting Hermione to look up but she didn't. She kept whimpering and kept her face down not noticing he was there. He moved closer to her slowly and touched her shoulder ever so softly. Hermione's head shot up and saw Draco's concerned eyes looking down at her. Hermione whipped her eyes and stood up staggering a little.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she started shuffling through non-sense books.  
  
"Nothing, I just heard a noise while I was in here and I came to look what it was and it was." Draco said as he watched her. "Yeah, and you come to find me crying here alone in an aisle." Hermione shot back at him with no emotion in her voice.  
  
Does she understand me?  
Listen to what I say.  
Turning her back, on my dreams.  
Watching, waiting.  
  
Draco felt hurt by her words, and Hermione knew it. She could feel his vibes he was giving off, it was a mixture of worry, sadness, and confusion. Draco was just standing there staring at her, finally Hermione said again without any emotion, "What exactly do you want Draco? Don't you think you've done quite enough damage today?" She continued to look through a particular book as if looking for something.  
  
"I believe I have. And it was your fault for getting so attached you filthy mudblood." Draco said with wickedness dripping from it, and shut his eyes to not see her hurt face. Hermione's eyes shot open wide; he had not called her that in forever. Hermione dropped her book suddenly and Draco expected her to run away crying but only felt a hard smack on his face. "And you call me filthy you son of a bitch! You think you are so great because you can manipulate people, but you are the filthy one for toying with people's emotion and causing so much anguish!" Hermione practically screamed at him.  
  
You turn your back.  
I'll find my way home,  
You turn your back.  
  
Draco was now the one with the open wide eyes. 'She just smacked me.' he thought to himself, bringing his head down. Then hearing those words fly out of Hermione's mouth made it feel like a thousand more smacks in his face. Draco put his head to were Hermione had slapped him, and looked up to see Hermione still standing there staring at him, looking as angered/hurt as ever.  
  
Draco's temper flared, 'And she continues to stand there and stare at me? How dare she!' Draco thought to himself, and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and brought her against the back of the bookshelf. Hermione gave a small whimper when she came in contact with the bookshelf. Draco was now looking down but still held his hands on her shoulders so she could not move, but Hermione did not flinch she stood there with his hands on her shoulders. "You don't know what its like to be me.." Draco said while catching his breathe.  
  
"Your right, I don't. But I do know you can think for yourself and not have other peoples actions decide for you." Hermione stated calmly. Draco slowly raised his head and saw that Hermione was staring blankly at him, no emotion in her face whatsoever. Draco wanted more then ever to smack that look of her face it did not fit her. He was use to seeing a happy or sad girl, not a living dead corpse it looked like.  
  
Turn your back on my dream,  
So strong, so weak, we're stronger still.  
Is this what I must do?  
  
Like lightening Draco crushed his lips against Hermione's, Hermione let out a small gasp when he did so. He did not move his lips from hers, and his hands were still placed on her shoulders but not has rough. Hermione didn't know what to do; he had just came down kissing her. But Hermione kissed him back, full force just as he did, Draco let go of her shoulders slowly wrapping his arms around her and Hermione linking her arms around his neck. In this cancer of passion all emotion was let out, like a pack of doves escaping into the sky. When the kiss ended they both stood there staring at each other.  
  
Hermione let out another gasp as Draco brought her closer to him and layed his head on her shoulder. Hermione slowly laid her head on his chest as well. They stood there what seemed like forever, not wanting to move, not wanting to leave this blissful heaven. Draco removed his head from her shoulder and looked down at Hermione in his arms and suddenly knew he couldn't go through hurting her anymore. He couldn't do this to her, what Hermione had was true. He was the filthy son of a bitch for playing with her like that.  
  
He grabbed hand abruptly and started walking out of the library; Hermione had no idea what was going on. As they left, they went to his common room in the Slytherin house. Hermione said, "I'll wait out here." looking down. "No, no you won't." he said as he said the password and walked into the common room. Everyone was practically in there, and when they heard Draco walk in all their faces turned towards him and were in pure shock. There in their common room was Hermione Granger, with Draco Malfoy, hand in hand.  
  
Pansy gasped at the sight before and ran to Draco's side and asked, "What are you doing with this mudblood?" she said eyeing Hermione, who was feeling a bit weird in here with all of the Slytherins. "She is in here because I brought her here. Hate me, all of you may." With that said by Draco he pulled Hermione into his room so he could grab his books, and they left. All of the Slytherins were still in shock, while Pansy stood there whining to her friends.  
  
This I, why?  
I know.  
  
Hermione looked up to Draco and saw a smile on his lips. A nice general smile, something that she hadn't seen in a while. She stopped walking and kissed him softly on the cheek, as thanks for not completely leaving her. Draco smiled wider and continued to walk hand in hand with her, awaiting what might come next.  
  
Why don't you write, why don't you call me,  
I'll wait here.  
I'll find my way, or will you help me out this year? 


End file.
